Hidden Feelings
by Kurai Gekkou
Summary: After swim practice Makoto and Haru are left alone with the pool all to their self. But what happens when they both are hiding their feelings for each other? Yaoi, don't like? Don't read it then! This is a Rp that I did with my friend, Ame.


_Hidden Feelings_

Haru stayed in the pool just to be one with the water after practice he would be found floating on his back as he stared up at the sky. While Haru was in the pool; Makoto was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the water. He watched as Haru floated on his back. "Haru, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked with a relaxed smile.

"Hmm" Haru hummed not really trying to form any words. He was in his happy place with the water and Makoto, at the same time. He almost had his own personal heaven and he would never change any of it. Seeing Haru enjoy himself in the water, Makoto's mind started to drift_. 'What does Haru think of me?_ _What would he say if I told him I love him?'_ his relaxed smile started to fade as dark thoughts filled his head.

Haru looked over to Makoto, seeing his Makoto with his daydreaming face was something that could make Haru wants to smile all day long because of Makoto. Haru never did know when he fell for his best friend; was it when he came by every morning just so Haru would go to school? Was it the way his bright green eyes were always smiling when he would find Haru? The sparkle in them reminded Haru of a bight sunny day, perfect for swimming and with bright green grass. Or was it the fact the Makoto always seemed to know what he was thinking? Haru may never figure it out, but he knew that he could be happy with it and have not a care in the world.

Makoto really wondered what Haru would think, but he was afraid that Haru wouldn't feel the same way as he did. He went deeper into his dark thoughts and making Makoto frown with his unhappiness. Haru hated the look of sadness on Makoto's face and Haru was not going to stand for it. Haru went under water on his way to his Makoto's feet and once he got there he pulled Makoto down into the water.

`_Hopefully that can break some of his sadness, water always helps._ ` Haru thought to himself as he put some space between them; not enough to be too far away from his Makoto. Makoto will always be his and no one else's and once Haru gets the cougar age maybe he will let Makoto know his feelings. But Makoto could usually tell what Haru is feeling, but Makoto missed the love for him in Haru's deep blue eyes.

Makoto gasped for air when he went back up to the surface. He looked over at his blue eyed friend with a questioning gaze, unsure of why Haru did pull him into the water.

"Haru, what was that for?" he asked chocking on a bit of water. As Makoto asked Haru that question, he couldn't help thinking that maybe it had something to do with him spacing out.

Haru's eyes were lit up with happiness, he did it, he made his Makoto wipe his frown away, but now he had to think about what to say to Makoto. Haru moved closer to rub Makoto's back to ease his coughing from inhaling water.

"Because Makoto was sad, and that is not okay." Haru stated bluntly, just like he normally did when he talked to his friends. He may love a spaced out Makoto, but a sad Makoto was not a thing that made Haru happy. He loved being by Makoto every day, making his heart race even more than swimming ever did even though Haru loves water as well.

His cheeks turned slightly red as he felt Haru's gentle hand touch his muscular back. He was worried about Makoto because of the expression he made. Makoto was so lost in thought he didn't realize he had a sad look on his face. He gazed into Haru's deep blue eyes and placed his large hand on top of Haru's head. "I'm sorry. I made you worry."

"Hmm... You better be. I worry too much for my Makoto." Haru stated without thinking, he even kept rubbing Makoto's back even though he was done coughing up what little water he inhaled into his lungs. Haru really could not have messed this up any more than he did just now, but saying his Makoto just felt right to Haru. He forgot just who he was talking to and that this was not just about what he was doing in the water with his Makoto. Maybe he could fix this, but Haru is never very positive with most things.

The redness on Makoto's cheeks grew as Haru kept rubbing his back. He didn't mind it at all but it made his heart race. Not only was Haru's touch making his face flush, but the words that slipped out of Haru's mouth did as well.

"'My Makoto?' "He repeated in a tone of question. _'Just what did he mean by that?'_ Makoto thought as he stared at his friend with questioning eyes.

"Umm...Ah mine." Haru's face felt hot so he knew that his face was slowly turning red. The worst thing is that he cannot form a full sentence when he is embarrassed and he tends to freeze up at the same time. Makoto was never supposed to find out! They were supposed to stay friends and their friendship will have never changed. Now Haru just wanted to dig a hole and never come out of it. He would fill it with water of course. He stopped rubbing Makoto's back in shock and then he unfroze and dived under water with a splash and he never wanted to come up.

"H-Haru!" Makoto dove under the water after his friend. The first thing he did when he saw Haru was grab his had in a tight grip, never wanting to let go. Makoto wasn't about to let him go any deeper. By Haru's actions, he knew that something had to have made him embarrassed. Could it have been because of what he said? Still he didn't like the fact that he ran away from him. Makoto felt a sting of pain in his chest as Haru tried to avoid him. He pulled Haru close in an embrace without a second thought and he didn't intend to let Haru go.

Haru should have known that Makoto would go after him, but he knew his heart wanted Makoto to go after him. It hurt him to run away and he knew Makoto would be hurt as well, but Haru did not want Makoto to see that he is embarrassed. He was not sure what to do when Makoto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into that muscular chest that Haru always looked at when he would not be caught by others. Haru hid his red face against Makoto's tan neck, hoping not be seen by Makoto. Just thinking about Makoto made Haru's face turn redder if that was possible. He even wrapped his legs around Makoto's waist gripping him just as tightly as Makoto held him. He loved being held by his Makoto under the very element he loved to be a part of. He never wanted to come up for air, but sadly their lungs did not feel the same way. His lungs burned for the air he so needed, but he was not willing to leave the water.

Realizing that they could not hold their breath for any longer, Makoto started to rise up to the surface still holding onto the one he loved. As they both gasped for air, Makoto didn't know what to say or what to do at this point. His heart was racing even faster than before.

As soon as they broke the surface of the water, Haru was gasping for air against Makoto's neck, like he never had air before he went under the water in embarrassment. He still kept his face hidden in his Makoto's neck, not willing to show his face. He had no desire to break the silence that was in the air; the only noise he heard was their breathing and their hearts.

He never knew that love could make him break his mask that he held for everyone, even his own parents before they moved away from Japan. He learned to hide everything just because he wanted to. After his panting slowed down he still kept silent; he was going to let Makoto do the talking first, it was only fair because of his behavior earlier.

Makoto knew he had to say something, but what should he say? He gave himself more time with his thoughts. As he waited for his thoughts to come together, he gently leaned his head against Haru's and finally broke the silence.

"H-Haru..." he stuttered out of nervousness. Makoto knew what he had to tell to him, but he just couldn't find the words. He honestly was afraid, that if he told Haru how he truly felt, Haru might run away and Makoto did not want that to happen. The thought of Haru leaving him, made his body tense as the tight feeling of pain grew in his chest making Makoto fall silent.

Haru's eyes were half lidded with sleep as the silence grew, he was tired and that was not helping his case. Haru had a feeling that he would have to tell his feelings to his Makoto and he hoped that he would still get to be friends if his Makoto did not love him. He faintly heard Makoto stutter his name and he like hearing that stutter in his voice.

"Hmm what is it? My Makoto?" He stated sleepy. He was tired from swimming and the silence was no help at all. He was waiting for his angel to answer when he felt the pressure of Makoto's head touching his, very lightly. He cuddled closer to the warmth that was Makoto, his childhood love.

Even though Makoto was afraid, Haru might leave him if he confessed; he also knew that if he didn't confess he could lose Haru to someone else. He would not live with himself if Haru was with another person. Just the very thought made Makoto feel sick to his stomach. As Makoto slowly opened his mouth to say something, but as he felt his friend snuggle up to him, he only had one thought on his mind.

_Could it be a possibility that Haru might feel the same way?_ With that one thought in mind, he slowly let the words slip from his lips.

"I love you, Haru."

_Love?_ Haru thought, someone loved him besides his family! Who would love a Mackerel crazed teen who was a water lover? He felt Makoto move his jaw a few times before stating his love for Haru. What were the odds of your crush actually loving you back? Haru did not know the odds, but Makoto's words made his heart beat speed up again.

"My Makoto loves me?" He asked his gentle orca before he placed a soft kiss on his neck. Haru cuddled closer to Makoto's head after he kissed his Makoto's tense neck. Now he just had to say the words, those four simple words.

"I love you too, Makoto." Haru stated with a blush on his cheeks.

As he felt the gentleness of Haru's lips touch his neck, his cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. Makoto felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Haru speak.

_I love you too, Makoto._

Haru's statement echoed in his mind. He didn't know if he could believe it. But it was true; Haru felt the same way he did. Makoto held Haru more tightly making sure not to squeeze him to death. Makoto's fingers slowly traced up Haru's back and found their way through his soft dark blue hair.

Haru smiled against Makoto's neck as Makoto tightened his grip. As Makoto's fingers slowly found their way into his hair, Haru's smile grew. Haru was glad that he could final tell Makoto about his feelings that he kept hidden for years, and the best thing was that he finally knew that Makoto had the very same feelings.

Haru slowly removed his head from Makoto's neck. Putting his forehead against Makoto's made his heart jump, skipping another beat, but that would not stop him from saying three simple words.

"I love you, Makoto." Haru whispered with love in his eyes. Maybe Makoto could finally see the love in Haru's deep blue eyes.

When Haru placed his forehead against Makoto's, he could see the love in Haru's eyes. He questioned why he couldn't see it before, but he blew that thought away because it didn't matter. What mattered was that he could see it now. Hearing Haru say he loves him, made him overly happy and a smile formed on Makoto's face.

"I love you more, Haru." The quietly spoken words left his mouth as Makoto pulled him closer and softly placed his lips on Haru's.

As Makoto kissed him, he felt like he was floating in a large pool of water, bigger than the pool they were in. He kissed him back just as softly and forgot all about his surroundings. He forgot about being at school in the school's pool. When they parted for breath, Haru was ready to leave the school and to drag Makoto back to his house.

"If you love me more, then go get me Mackerel." Haru stated with a pout as his stomach growled in protest.

Makoto laughed upon hearing Haru's request and his stomach growl. While still holding onto Haru, he slowly made his way over to the edge of the pool. "Shall we go then?" he asked placing another soft kiss on Haru's lips. Now that Makoto knows that Haru loves him back, kissing Haru just makes him all the happier.

Haru nodded into the kiss as he kissed his boyfriend back with his legs still wrapped tightly around Makoto's waist. He was not willing to get off until they were closer to getting his Mackerel, not that he wanted to move off of his Makoto.

"Let's go get you, your Mackerel." Makoto smiled as he cupped Haru's cheek with his large hand.

Haru leaned his cheek into the large hand with a small smile on his lips "Yes, let's go now." He said eagerly as his stomach growled louder than it did earlier.

Makoto laughed again as he dragged them to the locker room to change back into their clothes.


End file.
